The Doctor and Rose's Movie Date
by Windrises
Summary: The Doctor has such an eccentric personality, that he can turn a movie date into a wild experience.


Note: Doctor Who is done by BBC and was created by Sydney Newman, C. E. Webber, and Donald Wilson.

Rose Tyler started walking to the Tardis, while feeling excited. She was planning on surprising the 10th Doctor, by taking him on a movie date. She had purchased two tickets, in advance, for a romantic film. Rose was excited to spend a romantic day with the Doctor and she figured the Doctor would have a good time, because he tended to enjoy watching movies. When she finished walking to the Tardis, she started straightening her hair and working on having a warm smile on her face.

The 10th Doctor, who was inside the Tardis, noticed that Rose was outside. The Doctor chuckled to himself, while saying, "Rose is about to come by. I better give her a surprise."

Rose was about to open the Tardis, but the Doctor opened the Tardis, before she could. He jumped into her arms. Rose was pleasantly surprised, that she was getting to hold the Doctor. However, carrying a person was a challenge for Rose. While trying to keep her grasp on the Doctor, she accidentally dropped the movie tickets, which fell into a sewer. Rose gently put the Doctor down and said, "Oh, no."

The Doctor asked, "What's wrong?"

Rose said, "I wanted to surprise, by giving you a movie ticket. However, I dropped the movie tickets, when I was trying to hold you."

The Doctor asked, "Where are the tickets?"

Rose answered, "They're in the sewer. This is pretty embarrassing, but it's not that big of a deal, because I could buy two more tickets. Well, if you want to go to the movies. I'm afraid I ordered the tickets, because I assumed you wanted to go."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Of course I want to. You and movies are both things I love. However, I'm not going to have you buy two more tickets. I'm going to go get the tickets, that you dropped."

Rose replied, "Hold on, Doctor. The tickets are in the sewer."

The Doctor went into the sewer. He had a grossed-out expression on his face, while walking around the rotten sewer. He talked in a snooty tone of voice, while asking, "Why is this sewer so filthy? I know sewers aren't a place, that most tourists check out. However, they should clean this place up and put up some vending machines or something." The Doctor fiddled with random pieces of garbage, before finding the movie tickets. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and cleaned the tickets.

The Doctor walked back to Rose, while showing her the tickets. Rose said, "I'm impressed. However, you really shouldn't of gone into the sewer."

The Doctor and Rose started walking to the movie theater, while replying, "I might have to agree with you, my dear Rose. That sewer was so gross and unorganized."

Rose raised an eyebrow and asked, "Have you been to sewers, that are in good condition?"

The Doctor said, "Most of the sewers, that I've visited, were in bad shape. I usually spend some time, to clean up the sewers I come across. However, we can't be late for the film, so I had to let that sewer look repulsive."

Rose started holding hands with the Doctor, while saying, "I'm really glad we're going to get to the movie, together."

The Doctor replied, "I feel the same way. There's nobody I'd rather see a film with, than you."

Rose said, "I'm flattered."

The Doctor asked, "What type of film are we going to see?"

Rose answered, "A romantic film." The Doctor reacted to this, by saying a bunch of curse words. Some families, who were walking by, overheard the Doctor. The parents gasped, while the children and teenagers cracked up. Rose said, "It seems like you have something against romantic films."

The Doctor replied, "Romance films tend to be corny, overdramatic pieces of crap."

Rose said, "Come on, Doctor. You need to have a bigger heart. Romance is a beautiful thing."

The Doctor replied, "Romance makes me want to vomit on people's wigs."

Rose said, "I think you appreciate love more than you think. I think you'd blush, if I read you romantic poetry."

The Doctor replied, "If you read it to me, that'd be a different story."

Rose asked, "Why is that?"

The Doctor was embarrassed to admit Rose was the love of his life. He wanted to make the mood less romantic and more fun. The Doctor looked around and saw a man, who was bald, but was wearing an elaborate wig. The Doctor pulled the wig off the man's head.

The bald man turned around and gave the Doctor an upset-looking stare. The bald man asked, "What are you trying to do?"

The Doctor nervously smiled and said, "I thought it'd be funny, if I vomited on your wig."

The bald man shook his head and replied, "That wouldn't be funny. It'd be childish and it would lead to you getting a blackeye." The Doctor grabbed some tape and used it, to put the wig on the bald man.

A few minutes later, Rose and the Doctor got to the theater. They started getting in the snack aisle. The Doctor had an impatient look on his face, when he saw how many people were in the line. He said, "There has to be a way, to make these people go faster."

Rose replied, "I don't think there's anything we can do."

The Doctor smiled, while saying, "I have an idea. Years ago, I purposely tried to come up with an obnoxious song, that'd people cringe at."

Rose looked confused, while asking, "Why would you do that?"

The Doctor said, "I like trolling people."

Rose replied, "That does seem to be your style."

The Doctor said, "I'm going to sing that song, as loudly as possible, to make the other people leave." The Doctor took a deep breath, before he sang, "Tie something to your head and shake it, now. Come on, shake it proud. Shake it now." The Doctor put a watch, a shoe, and a toy on his head, while singing, "It doesn't matter whether it's a clock, an article of clothing, or the newest action figure. Just tie something to your head and shake it, now. Come on, shake it proud. Shake it now. It doesn't matter whether it's a cat, a mat, or a bat. It could be a piece of ice, dice, or lice. Just tie something to your head and shake it, now. Come on, shake it proud." The customers cringed, while Rose looked amused. The Doctor sand, "Shake it, shake it, get ready to shake that head. It doesn't matter what you shake. Just shake it, right now. It doesn't matter whether it's Batman, Zero, or Raven. Just tie a superhero to your head and shake them, now. Come on, shake it proud. It doesn't matter whether it's Kilgrave, Scrooge McDuck, or me. Just tie a David Tennant character to your head and shake him, now. Come on, shake it proud." The Doctor sang a serious of repetitive lyrics, before the annoyed customers walked away.

The Doctor looked at Rose and asked, "What did you think of my song?"

Rose said, "Um, it was silly."

The Doctor asked, "What did you think of my singing voice? Did I sound beautiful?"

Rose said, "Well, you're not as good as Tony Jay or Billie Piper, but you do have a lovely voice."

A concessions worker gave the Doctor a disapproving look, while saying, "This is a concessions area, not a music stage. You scared the other customers, with your cringeworthy song, so you better order lots of stuff."

The Doctor replied, "I'll have a large tub of popcorn and a jumbo soda."

The concessions worker asked, "Which soda do you want?"

The Doctor answered, "One that tastes bloody good."

After Rose and the Doctor got their snacks and drinks, they walked into the theater and sat down. The Doctor started looking at the movie screen, while looking confused. He asked, "What's going on? The trailers haven't started. Instead, there showing a bunch of random crap."

Rose replied, "There's usually a pre-show, before the trailers start. They usually advertise other things, like shows and videogames, before the film trailers start."

The Doctor said, "You got to be bloody joking. There's already a half-hour of trailers, which is a tiresome ripoff. We also have to sit through all these other advertisements?"

Rose replied, "I think they do that, so people have enough time to get to the theater, before the actual film starts."

The Doctor said, "Hold on, my lovely Rose. That can't be the case. The time the movie starts is listed on the ticket, that each customer purchases. Movies don't start a half-hour late, so people have enough time to get into the theater. It's because the greedy companies have to have money. I'm tired of this bloody nonsense. I'm going to get my revenge."

The Doctor walked into the projection room and angrily stared at the projector. The projectionist had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why are you in here? You're supposed to be in your seat."

The Doctor replied, "This movie is supposed to start playing at eleven a.m., according to the ticket. However, it's two minutes past eleven and the pre-show hasn't even ended. After that crap is over, there's going to be a half-hour of trailers. I won't tolerate this nonsense, any longer."

The projectionist responded, "Come on, fella. Everything's going to be okay. The trailers are informative and are good pieces of entertainment."

The Doctor shook the projectionist, while saying, "Just play the movie, man. Just play the movie!"

The projectionist reluctantly replied, "Okay."

A minute later, the movie started playing. The Doctor felt something touching his hand. He looked down and realized Rose was holding his hand. She softly smiled at him. He smiled back and lovingly held her hand.

Rose and the Doctor's tender moment was interrupted by a person, who was sitting behind them, and was already laughing at the movie. Rose looked beyond confused, about why the person was laughing, because the movie was still showing the company logos. The Doctor whispered to Rose, "That guy is so desperate, to get a good laugh, that he'll laugh at anything that happens in the movie."

Less than a minute later, the movie's protagonist started talking about the weather. The easily-amused person, who was sitting behind them, burst into laughter. Even saying the time and date was enough for the audience member to laugh. The Doctor looked at the audience member and tapped his mouth.

After getting past some interruptions, Rose and the Doctor started enjoying the film. However, they enjoyed each other's company more than any film. Rose was planning on just holding the Doctor's hand, during the film's most romantic scenes. However, she couldn't resist the temptation, to not let go. The Doctor was planning on letting go of Rose's hand, every once in a while, so he could eat some popcorn. However, Rose's hand felt so comforting and gentle, that he felt like he couldn't let go of it.

A half-hour into the film, Rose and the Doctor were still holding hands. Rose could hardly believe how lucky she was. Her face was starting to become red, because of how much she was blushing. Thankfully, it was hard to tell, because the movie theater was dark. As for the Doctor, he could hardly believe he had been holding hands, for so long. The longest, that he had ever held a person's hand, was two minutes. Rose had helped him break that record.

About half way into the film, the Doctor started resting his head on Rose's shoulder. Rose didn't mind, at all. In fact, it felt pleasant and soothing. Rose thought to herself, "What's going on? The Doctor and I are never this lovey dovey? Maybe I'm finally getting over my shyness or maybe he's finally coming to the realization, that he loves me. I've always been hoping, that he loves me, because I certainly love him."

Meanwhile, the Doctor was thinking to myself, "I can't believe what I'm doing. Rose and I flirt, every now and then, but this time, things are getting out of control. We're being so overly-cute, that we look like soulmates or something. I don't want things to get romantic, between me and here." He paused and thought, "Things already are romantic. I usually hate romance. I think it's a putrid piece of false sentimentality and commercialized crap. However, with Rose, it's genuine. No flower blossoms, with more beauty, than her. However, I can't keep being so lovey dovey."

The Doctor tried to stop the romantic mood, by standing up and dancing around the theater. People were weirded-out, by the Doctor dancing around. It was distracting and it was hard to see the screen, with the Doctor dancing around. Rose pulled the Doctor back to his seat. Unlike the Doctor, Rose was determined to keep things romantic, so she pulled him closer and started kissing him. The Doctor was expecting to be uncomfortable, with the kisses, but he wasn't up. He could tell he was happy. He was embarrassed, but he was loving it. The Doctor gave Rose a kiss. The two of could feel their hearts warming up, in a very special way.

As the climax was coming, Rose and the Doctor were still holding hands. They often looked at one another and lovingly smiled at each other. As the credits started rolling, people started leaving the theater. The Doctor looked at Rose and said, "That was a good movie experience. Thank you, Rose."

Rose replied, "You're welcome, Doctor. However, I'm afraid I'm guilty, of having an alternative motive."

The Doctor had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What are you talking about?"

Rose explained, "I didn't really care about the movie. I wanted to bring you to a romantic movie, in the hopes of putting you in a romantic mood. You claim you hate romance, but deep down, you appreciate aspects of it."

The Doctor replied, "I used to have a sour reaction, towards love, until you came into my life. Thank you, my dear Rose, for making me appreciate love."

Rose kissed the Doctor and said, "This was a wonderful date."

The Doctor replied, "Yes, but I failed, when it came to getting a good snack. I didn't eat any of my popcorn. Thankfully, the popcorn's still fresh. It's a jumbo tub of popcorn, so I'm going to have lots of leftover snacks. I can hardly wait." The Doctor looked down and realized there was a dirty pair of jeans in his tub of popcorn. The Doctor looked confounded, while asking, "What's going on? How did somebody's filthy pants get into my popcorn?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Maybe it fell off a seat or something."

The Doctor responded, "That wouldn't make sense."

Rose said, "Maybe somebody brought a spare pair of pants and they accidentally flung the pants into the popcorn."

The Doctor replied, "I'm not an expert, when it comes to human culture, but I know that grown men don't bring spare pants with them, when they attend the theater. I think some lazy, careless slob threw their pants into my popcorn. I'm going to find the culprit." The Doctor signaled to Rose, to follow him.

Rose and the Doctor walked out of the theater. The Doctor looked around and saw a slobby man, who was walking around, without pants. The Doctor tapped the slob on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me, sir."

The slob asked, "How can I help you?"

The Doctor pointed at the jeans and asked, "Are these your pants?"

The slob looked down and chuckled at himself. He said, "Indeed they are." The Doctor handed him the jeans. The slob slipped them on.

The Doctor asked, "How did your pants get into my popcorn bucket?"

The slob explained, "I like to be comfortable, when I go to the theater, so I often throw off my pants."

The Doctor asked, "Why did you stuff the pants into my popcorn bucket."

The slob replied, "You hadn't eaten a single bite, so I figured you didn't want the popcorn."

Rose looked at the slob, while saying, "I can't believe you did that. Won't people see you and make fun of you?"

The slob replied, "People can't see you, when you're in the darkly-lit theater. That's why I recommend dressing comfortably, when you go to the movies."

Rose and the Doctor decided to listen to the slob's advice. The next time they went to the movies, Rose wore a bathrobe and the Doctor wore a towel. However, that movie's projectionist was an intern, who didn't know what he was doing. When he was trying to turn the lights off, he accidentally shined a light on Rose and the Doctor. The light stayed on them, throughout the movie. The audience members cracked up, while Rose and the Doctor facepalmed.


End file.
